Lloyd's Sacrifice
by Guardian Sorceress Alanshee
Summary: My prediction on Episode 34 inspired by the words A NINJA WILL MAKE THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE this is my version if its Lloyd


Hey** everyone this came into my head when I read the important aannouncement about the new episodes which I watched episodes 31 and 32 which everything was TRUE spoiler they go to space in episode 32 just like the summary said New Zealand gets new episodes every Monday and JayWalker LightningMaster on YouTube records them sadly not to good recording very shaky and far away glares on part of screen and in another language but I could tell that what we were told was true that means SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE EEEK so I did this if it was Lloyd will be Kinda short sorry anyways onto my prediction **

* * *

The Nindroids were going to destroy Ninjago by moving the comet to hit Ninjago the Ninja and the first spinjitzu master stood there helpless

"Can't you do something" Cole cried out

"I can't interfear with fate " The First Spinjitzu Master said sadness in his voice

Lloyds eyes widened as he realized what had to be done with tear filled eyes he turned to his team no his_ family_

_"_You guys are like a second family to me I thank you for that please tell my Mom and Dad I love them" he said he closed his eyes and let his golden powers take over him

"LLOYD NO"!he heard everyone yell

"I'm sorry this is the only way" he thought

The Ninja suddenly found themselves back in Ninjago in front of everyone they looked up and saw a massive explosion

Sensi Wu Garmadon Nya and Pixal came up to him

"What was that explosion wait wheres Lloyd" Garmadon said looking around for his son

Kai looked at Garmadon with tears in his eyes

"no NO NO LLOYD NO"! Garamadon yelled collapsing to his knees in tears

Sensi Wu was the only one to notice his fathers spirit standing there

"Father"? he asked shocked to see his father

"Aww my son I have been watching you you have made me so proud you have done well training these kids to master their elements" The first Spinjitzu master said a slight smile on his lips

"Dad why are you here can't you bring my nephew back "Sensi asked

"I was only staying here so I could help the Ninja with their mission and no I can't interfer with death once death claims someone I can't bring them back I may be The First Spinjitzu master but there are things even I can't do" The First Spinjitzu Master stated sadly

"I understand father"Sensi Wu stated tears in his eyes

"My sons there is someone who wants to talk to you" The First Spinjitzu Master said as he stepped to the side so everyone could see who it was

"Hello everyone " The spirit of Lloyd said lightly smiling

"Lloyd no your dead its not possible" Kai exclaimed shocked

Lloyd smiled sadly

"Yes I know I am dead byt I came jusy for a few minutes to talk to you guys and to thank you I will be watching you guys Dad please I will always be with you Iin here" Lloyd said

Garmadon who was still on his knees crying felt something warm on his chest he looked up to see his sons spirit smiling

"My son it can't be you I saw the explosion " Garamadon sobbed

"Father do not greive for I am in your memorys I wil always be watching you and Uncle Wu I love you" Lloyd said walking over to his grandfather

"You ready my grandson"? he asked the young man

"As ready as i will ever be "Lloyd replied

His grandfather and him started walking as they got farther the more they faded till they were no longer visable

The Ninja looked up at the stars they saw one shining brighter than the rest they had a feeling that that star was Lloyd

Garmadon smiled when he saw the star shining brightly

"My son I loved you so much you made me so proud your mom will be devastated but we'll get through this together I love you" Garmadon thought as he was looking at the star

"_I love you too Dad" the former golden master whispered from the heavens_

* * *

**How do you like it this Iis just a prediction of mine probably not going to happen **

**Please review on who you think will die me I lean towards Zane I mean Pixal could take ove his duties if need be**

**Like I said Please read and review**


End file.
